Pain and Suffering
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: A wicked spirit has possessed Cedric, who is conscious through the entire debacle, and has decided to destroy the bond with the one person Cedric cherishes the most, as well as abolish the ties with those who have recently come to trust him. *Requested by Mr. Shortman92*
1. Caving In

Pain and Suffering

Summary: A wicked spirit has possessed Cedric, who is conscious through the entire debacle, and has decided to destroy the bond with the one person Cedric cherishes the most, as well as abolish the ties with those who have recently come to trust him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the idea and OC mentioned in the story both belong to Mr. Shortman92.

A/N: *deep breath* Okay, guys… I'll be honest with you. This is one story I've been very nervous to write, because it is very much out of my comfort zone. But I suppose, as a writer, sometimes we have to step out of our comfort zones every now and then. I have worked this story to where it is still "AquaTurquoise" material as well as a somewhat heavy "K rating" like I aim to keep. I will say, though, that this story deals with some pretty heavy and dark stuff, as you can see by the title. Things will get much worse before there's even a hope of them getting better, so if this is not your cup of tea, I completely understand. My next story will be much lighter and happier. Lol. I just wanted to give you all a heads up, because I want to be as transparent as I can as a writer. Mr. Shortman92, I hope I do this idea justice. Also, you owe me virtual cookies after this. ;p Haha, just kidding. Enjoy!

Chapter List:

Chapter 1: Caving In

Chapter 2: Deceptive Reverie

Chapter 3: Double the Trouble

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

Chapter 5: Unbroken

*Story*

Chapter 1: Caving In

Recently, Roland was unable to offer much time to his family because he had been immersed in royal obligations since the last week or so. As horrible as he felt about missing out on family time, he knew his duties came first. However, he did want to do _something_ to cheer his wife and children up, so he decided to turn to his royal sorcerer for assistance. At the king's behest, Cedric agreed to accompany the royal family one day as they opted to go on a much-needed adventure away from the nearly suffocating castle and explore some uncharted land in Enchancia. The very notion baffled Cedric. All these years of Enchancia being established as its own kingdom, and there were _still_ areas they were just discovering? Amazing.

They had been to many locations already. Currently, the group had come across an unidentified cave similar to the ones the trolls and Grotta inhabited. There was nothing particularly special about it from the outside. In fact, it looked like a rather typical cave, which irked one particular royal to no end.

"This is just like any other cave we've seen in Enchancia," Amber complained, unimpressed. "We would have been better just staying in the castle."

"Where's the fun in that, Amber?" Sofia argued playfully, tugging at her sister's arm. "Come on! You know as well as I do: just because something looks a certain way on the outside, that doesn't mean it's the same inside."

The blonde girl smiled and rolled her eyes, giving in as the younger princess pulled her forward into the cave. "All right, Sofia. You win. I just don't see what the big deal is; that's all."

Cedric and Miranda exchanged humored looks as James scurried past them and after his sisters. They then followed up behind the prince and princesses as Cedric used a spell to illuminate the dark space.

"Whoa," James gushed as he glanced around, eyes wide. "This place is huge!" His statement echoed off the walls and down the hollow corridor of the cave, causing him to laugh. "Brilliant."

"I wonder if there are any more trolls living in this cave," Miranda mentioned as she walked ahead, following the children as Cedric stayed behind for some reason.

"I don't think so," Sofia responded. "Chief Gnuckles would have found it by now, I think."

Cedric leaned against a strange landform, though he wasn't entirely sure what it was. From his perspective, he believed it to be a three-foot tall crystal, which was practically unheard of. It also appeared to be emitting a peculiar green light from within—rather eerie, though he chalked it up to the possibility that he was seeing things. He reached down to remove his shoe, shaking it. "My apologies," he said as he noted that a few of the royals were looking toward him curiously. "I seem to have a rock or something stuck in my shoe." He shook it once more and smiled in satisfaction as the offending object fell out and clattered onto the stone ground. "Ah, that's better." He replaced his shoe, only to lose his balance, bumping into the crystal and causing it to fall and shatter, while he fell backwards onto the hard ground.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called in concern as she hurried over to him, lowering next to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sof—" He paused, his eyes unfocused and his mouth slightly opened as some dark entity vacated the fallen crystal and swirled around him, unnoticed to the royals, before entering Cedric's body. He blinked and shook his head, attempting to clear his mind and focus on the situation, especially since the other four were staring at him in concern. He offered a somewhat strained smile and told them, "I'm all right. Let's, um…" He shuffled to his feet, aided in part by his apprentice. "Let's venture onward, shall we?"

"Maybe we should head back to the castle," Miranda suggested. "We've been on enough adventures for one day." She smiled at the sorcerer. "Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to accompany us, Cedric. We appreciate it very much."

"Yeah, Cedric," James laughed. "You're pretty cool sometimes."

Sofia grinned as she took her friend's hand, a look of pure joy on her face as she corrected her brother: "He's _awesome_ , James, and he's _always_ awesome."

Cedric smiled bashfully while still trying to stave off the strange feeling that was embodying him. "Sofia…"

"Okay, Cedric's awesome," Amber appeased her sister before leading the group toward the cave exit. "We get it. Let's celebrate this 'awesomeness' at home, please?"

While Miranda, James, and Amber left the cave and began the walk back toward the castle, Sofia stayed behind a bit and checked on Cedric once again.

"Are you sure you're all right, Mr. Cedric?" she asked in concern as she continued holding his hand, her blue eyes focused intently on his response.

Not wanting to worry her, Cedric smiled fondly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, my dear. Just a bit tired. Let's catch up to your family."

She nodded, placated. "Okay." She offered him a gentle smile before walking on ahead.

As Cedric began following her out of the cave, he was suddenly mentally attacked, a dull sensation nagging at the back of his mind.

 _Well, well, well… What have we here?_

The sorcerer was fully conscious and had complete control of himself, but it appeared that there was another presence with him…somewhere. Seeing that Sofia had left the cave and was catching up to her family, he hung back a bit and challenged lowly, "Who are you?"

 _You humans and your simpleminded questions… I am merely a sensation—an admittedly unpleasant impression upon your person. I invade your senses, your mind, your very soul… I harm you physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. I am Pain._

"What do you want with me?" The sorcerer didn't exactly scare easily these days. Sure, he could become a bit concerned, saddened, or disheartened by events, but evil beings or whatever they were irritated and hindered him more than frightened him. Right now, this ' _Pain'_ was no exception.

 _I find it curious this bond you share with the youngest princess… It's unlike any other I've ever seen. One look into her soul, and I could see quite clearly the admiration and affection she has for you._

Cedric's blood was starting to run cold. Sofia…

 _Hmm, is it possible the darling princess has an_ _ **infatuation**_ _with her favorite sorcerer?_

He scowled and held his hands to his head, trying to block out the taunting voice he could neither locate nor tolerate much longer. "That's preposterous! Leave her out of this. She doesn't deserve to have some evil _coward_ stalking her like some depraved lunatic."

 _A coward, you say? Oh, Cedric…_ (A low chuckle rolled around the deepest confines of the sorcerer's mind.) _**You**_ _should know the definition of a coward: manipulating the girl all those years, using her friendship to benefit yourself…_

"Stop it!" He was now outside the cave, leaning against the stone landform, his hands pressed to his ears. "Y-You're nothing but some evil, disembodied voice-!"

 _You think you can silence your own thoughts by blocking out the world's sounds? I am not of this world, Cedric… And by the time I'm done with you, you'll come to see just how_ _ **evil**_ _I can be._

Cedric's arms dropped to his sides as his body propelled forward without his permission. He was doing his best to fight against _Pain_ with every fiber of his being, but it didn't seem to be enough. He caught up to Sofia, who was a good distance behind her chattering family at this point. Before he could stop himself, he reached forward and gently ran a hand through the girl's auburn hair, commenting, "You have lovely hair, Sofia."

Surprised by his rather random comment, Sofia blinked up at her friend and smiled shyly. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric… It's just my hair though. Nothing special."

"Don't be silly," he retorted, the words spilling out without his consent. "Everything about you is special. You have the kindest heart, the gentlest soul, and the most wonderful personality of anyone I've ever met." Granted, those words were true, but this was so…

Sofia blushed at all the compliments before giggling. "Mr. Cedric, you're so sweet." She heard Amber call her name, so she offered him one fleeting smile before hurrying over to catch up with the blonde girl.

Cedric scowled to himself again as he confronted the voice in his head: "If you hurt her, so help me…"

 _I believe_ _ **you're**_ _the one who will be needing help by the time I'm done with you. And hurting the princess is the furthest thing from my intent right now… On the contrary, someone as_ _ **special**_ _as Sofia deserves a little recognition every now and again._

Sensing that the voice had dissipated, at least for now, Cedric shook his head, afraid to even ponder over the meaning of that apparent warning, and hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

After returning to his workshop, Cedric was surprised to find that Sofia had followed him. "S-Sofia!" He blinked as she walked toward him, grasping his hands. "A-Are you…? What are you doing here? We cancelled lessons today, remember?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after earlier," she responded softly, her gaze concerned. "You're not hurt?"

Hurt… _**If you hurt her, I swear I'll make you pay…**_

"N-No," he lied, knowing very well that he _was_ hurt—his personality, his mind, his very sanity was being attacked by some mysterious, malicious force, and there was little to nothing he could do about it. He was conscious for it all, and yet he couldn't stop himself from acting on _Pain's_ behalf. Like now… A lazy smile appeared on the sorcerer's face as he gently squeezed his apprentice's hands in a reassuring manner before moving behind her and carefully clasping his hands over her shoulders, gently caressing them as he leaned down to speak softly to her, "Thank you for asking. I hate to cause such a kind soul such stress and worry."

The very actions were unsettling to Cedric, but he heard the words spoken in his own voice, and he saw exactly what was going on. This was pure manipulation. This was—

Sofia giggled as she turned, smiling shyly at him again. Since when was _she_ shy? "It's okay, Mr. Cedric. I'm a lot stronger than I look. Remember?" She hugged him once before walking toward the door. "I'm going to help Mom with something. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him one last smile before leaving.

Cedric growled in frustration before rummaging through his closet and pulling out a mirror, staring at it accusingly. He was both mortified and unfazed to find that the reflection staring back at him was smirking triumphantly, a hazy dark mist surrounding his body. "Stay away from my apprentice. I won't let you harm her."

" _Oh, Cedric,_ " the jeering voice taunted, but this time out loud and in his own voice as he stared at his reflection, " _I couldn't agree more._ _ **I**_ _am not the one who will truly harm Princess Sofia._ " A smirk formed on the reflection's face. " _ **You**_ _are._ "

Cedric gasped in horror and threw the mirror aside, watching as it shattered, the shards sharp and jagged and every bit as dangerous as the entity inside him.

To be continued…


	2. Deceptive Reverie

Pain and Suffering

Summary: A wicked spirit has possessed Cedric, who is conscious through the entire debacle, and has decided to destroy the bond with the one person Cedric cherishes the most, as well as abolish the ties with those who have recently come to trust him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the idea and OC mentioned in the story both belong to Mr. Shortman92.

A/N: This chapter begins the dark section of the story. You will be introduced to the "true form" of Pain, but you'll also see just what he's truly capable of and how his actions will affect not only Cedric but also everyone surrounding him, Sofia in particular in this chapter.

Note: "Little Cedric" from some of my previous stories such as "Echoes" will show up in here. Basically, it's Cedric's younger child form. lol

Chapter List:

Chapter 1: Caving In

Chapter 2: Deceptive Reverie

Chapter 3: Double the Trouble

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

Chapter 5: Unbroken

*Story*

Chapter 2: Deceptive Reverie

It had been a strange day, in Sofia's opinion. A family outing without Roland was one thing, but Cedric stepping in for him (by request, oddly enough) was another thing entirely. On top of that, the sorcerer had been acting very bizarrely since their visit to that cave. He'd been perfectly normal before they entered, so she wasn't sure what was going on with him.

She decided to ignore her train of thought for the time being and instead treat herself to some rest. Dressed in her nightclothes, she climbed into bed and pulled her covers up to her chin, staring into the darkness as her mind played back the day. It wasn't that she was opposed to compliments, especially if they came from her mentor and one of her closest friends. Not at all! It's just…everything seemed so random and misplaced, so she had to wonder what had gotten into her friend. Exhausted with the contemplation, she finally allowed sleep to envelop her.

* * *

 ***Dream***

Sofia was dressed in a pale pink dress similar to her typical dress, but the bodice was a creamy white and it was long-sleeved. Her hair was tied into a half-up style with a matching pink bow fastening it into place. Her tiara, for a change, was missing for the time being.

She was seated next to the large window in the ballroom at a small table for two. On the table were candles and several platters of food, and beautiful music played and filled the room with a magical quality. Speaking of magic…

Across the table was Cedric—no, Little Cedric. Sofia had encountered him a handful of times, and she found him fascinating. He was so different from her normal Mr. Cedric, but he was still…Cedric. However, the innocent confidence that his child form possessed (prior to the previous 'incident') was endearing, and she couldn't help admire that.

Right now, the princess and mini sorcerer were eating while casually chatting, enjoying each other's company as the moonlight streamed down through the window. It was about as perfect a scene as one could hope for.

"Sofia," the younger version of Cedric began, smiling at his friend as she gave him her full attention, "you look astonishing this evening."

Sofia blushed modestly and smiled lightly, peering at her friend shyly. "Really?"

"Of course." He reached over and gently tapped his fingers against her hand, a cunning smile playing on his lips. "Such a lovely girl, with a beautiful heart to match." Suddenly, the smile fell from his face as his lips formed into a thin line, his eyes rather hazy and unfocused.

The princess blinked in shock, removing her hand from his grasp as she noted that the entire ballroom was now much darker, with all the candles doused and the light from the moon hidden behind a thick blanket of clouds. The only light remaining was an eerie green light, radiating from the surface of the table, which now appeared to be much longer than before. Rather than the intimate setting the two friends had shared, the setup now resembled a typical royal dining table, although something about this just unnerved her.

Looking at the opposite end of the table, she saw Little Cedric seated before her, his head lolled to the side and a vacant expression on his face. She gasped in concern. "Cedric… Are you all right?" She did a doubletake when she noticed that the expression on the boy had changed, and he was smirking at her with a focused stare.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, Sofia… But _you_ won't be when I'm through with you." Quick as lightning, he leapt from his seat onto the table, marching across it toward Sofia, who was attempting to scramble backwards as he approached. He kicked and tossed every single item from the table before finally reaching the other side. Seeing that Sofia had vacated her chair and was now standing off to the side in shock and fear, he stepped directly onto the chair, his left foot firmly pressed on the back, and rode it to the floor before coming face to face with his apprentice.

Before she could react, Little Cedric reached out and shoved her to the ground, causing her to cry out in both pain and surprise. He knelt down, smirking at her as a small whimper escaped from her. "Not so brave and tough now, are you, little princess?" He grabbed her chin roughly, his brows furrowed as she attempted to free her face from his hands, to no avail. "You're an utterly worthless girl. Clueless, impetuous…"

"Cedric…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious right now?

"I _never_ cared about you."

That declaration alone, spoken with such cold precision, sent a chill down the princess's spine. She felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She couldn't… "Wh-What? B-But I thought…"

"What? That we were 'friends?'" He chuckled wickedly as he released her chin. "A 'team?' Do you really believe it is possible for someone like _me_ , with a former dark goal in mind, to be friends with the likes of _you_ , the one who stood in my way? The one who ruined everything?!" He reached out and grabbed her arms, glaring intensely at her, noting the fear in those blue eyes. "Don't be _stupid_ , Sofia! You're nothing to me! _Nothing_! And it's time for you to _wake up_ and realize the _truth_!" His hands tightened on her arms as he shook her to emphasize each word he said.

Sofia groaned in pain but noticed something strange around the boy. It was a hazy black figure forming. She closed her eyes momentarily to will away the pain, and when she opened her eyes again, she immediately wished she hadn't.

The true form of _Pain_ now sat in Little Cedric's place. His formation consisted of a thin frame (almost skeletal), a dark green cloak about his shoulders, sharp teeth, dingy-looking bandages wrapped about his form, charred black skin (as if he'd been burned), glowing red eyes, and a semi-transparent body. Because of this, she could still see the form of her friend beneath this dark entity. It was almost like this wicked form was…controlling her friend—

 ***End Dream***

* * *

Sofia gasped sharply as she awoke from the bad dream—or nightmare—and sat up straight in her bed. She was stunned, to say the least, but she was so glad it had only been a dream. Glancing to the window, she realized it was daytime already. The sun was shining, and some birds had just flocked by the glass.

Smiling at the little bit of normalcy, she brushed off the bad dream and prepared for the day. While she still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she wasn't going to allow it to adversely affect her day. With that thought in mind, she decided to confront the source of her nightmare: Cedric.

Outfitted in her blue dress, her hair tied into a ponytail, Sofia took off to the tower. Each step felt heavier and heavier, in a way she couldn't explain. Her brain couldn't process this nervousness that had overwhelmed her all of a sudden. It was like _something_ was warning her to relinquish her current destination, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her. This was _Cedric_. He was her _friend_ … With that thought firmly implanted in her mind, she pressed on.

Those last few steps before approaching the workshop door were nearly unbearable. Every rational thought was stifled by unfounded uneasiness and anxiety. Frustrated with herself, Sofia growled softly and grabbed the door handle. "This is ridiculous. Relax, Sofia." She knocked, hearing the affirmation for her to enter, and walked inside.

She was utterly confused by the darkness of the room, especially since it was morning. The windows had been covered, and the only source of light seemed to be coming from an eerily-familiar green light that now appeared to be burning from one lone candle. It lit the area enough for Sofia to tell that Cedric was faced away from her, his hands pressed firmly against the work table and his head lowered. "M-Mr. Cedric?" she asked, hating the way her voice was trembling. "What's going on? Why is it so dark?"

"Darkness hides the light," he replied evenly, though it didn't even sound like _his_ voice anymore. _Pain_ had evidently managed to fully possess him by now. "It engulfs the persistent morality and virtue and extinguishes its flame." He turned to the girl by his door, her hand still firmly wrapped around the outer handle. An evil smirk appeared on his face. "In case you didn't catch the metaphor, Sofia, _you_ are the light. I am the dark." He produced his wand and sent a small blast of magic her way, striking her on the arm and causing her to gasp in agony, falling to the cold floor.

Cedric chuckled lowly as he walked over, kneeling next to the girl and grasping her chin firmly, forcing her to look at him. "You are nothing more than an over-righteous pest. A mere pinpoint in the royal family—or rather, an ink stain on the royal family tree. You'll never fully fit in, regardless of what you've been told, and you will continue to contaminate the royal ancestry with your mediocre commoner roots."

Sofia was hurt far worse from his words than the physical infliction from earlier. It cut much deeper, because she herself had once thought along those exact same lines until Roland and the others convinced her that she _did_ belong. But to hear her mentor and closest friend voice her old concerns… It was like opening an old wound. She reached up, clasping her hands around his wrist and attempting to loosen his grip from her chin. It didn't seem to work, as he only held his grip tighter while glaring right through her. "Mr. Cedric, y-you don't mean that…"

"You're nothing, Sofia. No one would even miss you if you just…disappeared." He held his wand up to her face with his free hand and gave her a mocking smile. "Care to test my theory?"

This was impossible! What happened to the Cedric who cared about her, who taught her, who saved her life? The Cedric who, just the day before, had given her compliments that had warmed her heart? Who was this cold, unfeeling person before her? She felt one tear slide down her cheek and over her mentor's fingers, causing him to chuckle darkly.

"Like I said," he huffed as he released her, shoving her to the ground and wiping her tears on his robe, " _nothing_. Crying over mere words? What sort of princess are _you_?"

Sofia couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing to be physically or magically hurt by her friend, but to be emotionally attacked? It was too much. She sobbed and fled from his workshop, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

Inside, Cedric was horrified by what _Pain_ had done to his apprentice, and in his own body! But the entity had overtaken him during the night, overpowering his ability to fight back. And now he was possessed: like a prisoner trapped in his own mind, able to look out the 'window' and see everything yet do nothing. It was pure torture—not only for Sofia, but also for him. Now _he_ was the one who wanted to cry…

Sofia slammed the door to her room and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing long and hard into the pillow. She couldn't even fathom what was going on with her friend right now. It was so unlike him. But those words had gotten to her. He'd known how to break her to pieces; after all, sometimes friends can hurt people worse than enemies, and he was a perfect example. Glancing at her arm with the magical wound, she felt even more tears form. He'd actually hurt her—harmed her in a way she never believed he could have. She whimpered softly as she grabbed a cloth from her bedside table and wrapped it around her arm, securing it. "I'm bandaging the wound Mr. Cedric gave me…" Those words were enough to send her into a miserable state once again.

She eventually cried herself to sleep, not wanting to face the rest of the day when one of the most important people in her life no longer seemed to want to be a part of hers. Unfortunately, Sofia wasn't the only one _Pain_ had his sights set on…

To be continued…


	3. Double the Trouble

Pain and Suffering

Summary: A wicked spirit has possessed Cedric, who is conscious through the entire debacle, and has decided to destroy the bond with the one person Cedric cherishes the most, as well as abolish the ties with those who have recently come to trust him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the idea and OC mentioned in the story both belong to Mr. Shortman92.

A/N: Sofia gets a bit of a break in this chapter, so now it's time for others to encounter the evil entity within Cedric. Again, it will get worse before things will get better. Anyway, buckle up! It's going to be a _very_ bumpy ride. 😉

Note: An OC of mine, Hattie, is in this chapter. She's originally from my story "Magically Inclined."

Chapter List:

Chapter 1: Caving In

Chapter 2: Deceptive Reverie

Chapter 3: Double the Trouble

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

Chapter 5: Unbroken

*Story*

Chapter 3: Double the Trouble

The following day was not at all better for Sofia. The previous day's events had sent her into a downward spiral of negative emotions, and she'd become reclusive the rest of the day. While her family was worried for her, she'd simply made the excuse that she wasn't feeling well, and they had respected her wishes to be left alone.

Of course, where was the lie? One of her closest friends had told her that she was worthless and that he'd never cared for her. He'd manipulated her emotionally and mentally, flattering her with sugary comments one moment, and tearing her down the next. As if that weren't enough, she also had bruises and scratches from where he'd grabbed her and attacked her with the magical blast. All in all, the princess was not doing well in the slightest.

Her fear of Cedric gripped her and caused her to shudder each time she thought of him. Unbeknownst to her, though, was what was truly causing her to remain so fearful rather than confrontational with the sorcerer. She'd actually looked Cedric directly in the eyes yesterday, not knowing that it was actually _Pain's_ 'eyes' she was staring into. Through that simple action, he'd managed to put her under a spell: one that filled her with crippling dread and anxiety. One that was isolating her from her family and friends…

With the previous day's events weighing heavily on her, more nightmares came to her as a result. In those nightmares, Cedric had insulted her, shoved her, knocked her down, yelled at her, and so many other things that a _friend_ should never do. It had shaken her to her very core and rendered her helpless. When she'd jolted awake from the terrible dreams, she'd vowed not to fall asleep again for fear of experiencing them once more. But she was stuck in her room, of her own volition, with little else to do _except_ sleep. So, in hindsight, it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to her body's need for rest again. In the meantime, she sat on her window seat and stared through the glass, attempting to focus her thoughts on something— _anything—_ other than a certain sorcerer.

She was failing miserably.

* * *

Cedric was stalking the corridors, his mind still corrupted and controlled by _Pain_. Deep inside, he continued to watch as his reality crumbled around him and his friendship with Sofia was either totally destroyed or at the very least a near-insurmountable challenge to fix. He'd had to beg for forgiveness from Roland last year when he'd finally gone through with trying to take over the kingdom. That wouldn't even come close to what he'd have to do with Sofia if and when he overcame this wicked being manipulating his every move.

A smirk formed on the sorcerer's face as he finally came across his next target: a particular future queen of Enchancia…

"Oh, hi, Cedric," Amber greeted somewhat distractedly as she approached him.

"Good morning, Princess Amber," he returned saccharinely, though she didn't seem to notice. "You're looking radiant as ever." He chuckled as she readily thanked him for the compliment. It was almost _too_ easy. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was actually on my way to you."

"Oh?" he asked in mock curiosity. "Whatever for, Princess Amber?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Sofia?" She folded her arms. "She's been acting really weird since yesterday, and she said she wasn't feeling well and has locked herself in her room. She won't let anyone check on her or anything." A sigh escaped her as she glanced away. "Not even me… And I was just wondering if she'd talked to _you_."

Feigning concern, he frowned thoughtfully. "I last saw her yesterday morning. She seemed rather…distracted and…upset about something." He had to try very hard to restrain himself so that another smirk wouldn't appear. "In fact, she ran out of my workshop crying." He sighed heavily. "I can't imagine what's wrong with the poor girl."

" _You know very well what's wrong_!" the real Cedric mentally snapped, angry that he couldn't seem to break the hold _Pain_ had over him.

" _ **Sit back and enjoy the show**_ ,"the dark response echoed in his mind, a sinister tone to it. **"** _ **If you didn't like how I treated your oh-so-precious apprentice, wait until you see what I have in store for *this* brat**_ _._ "

Amber frowned at the spaced out look on the sorcerer's face. She waved one hand before his eyes. "Cedric? Are _you_ okay?"

Regaining his composure, Cedric refocused his energy on the next goal, _Pain_ still at the helm. "I'm fine. I must admit, Princess Amber, I'm extraordinarily proud of how caring you are with your younger sister. You've certainly come a long way."

The blonde girl nodded and shrugged. "Thanks, Cedric… I'll be the first to admit that I could be—and sometimes still can be—a bit of a pain." She missed the sneer of amusement on the possessed sorcerer's face. "But I'm trying to be better." She smiled up at him. "I guess you and I finally have something in common…'

"Indeed." He offered the girl a charming smile. "You know, I must admit that there is no better fit for a future queen of Enchancia than you." He placed one hand alongside her face.

Amber blinked at the random gesture but smiled uncertainly. "I…appreciate that, Cedric." It wasn't like him to be so touchy-feely with her, so she found this a bit odd.

"Hmm. Say, would you like to come to my workshop? I have a few potions you may be interested in trying." He kept his hand on her cheek, ever-so-lightly patting it.

The girl frowned. "No, thanks. Now that we've talked, I think I should probably—"

Cedric scowled at her and used the same hand he'd cupped her face with to slap her, hard. Seeing the look of shock on the blonde's face thrilled him to no end, a dark smirk appearing on his own face as a result. "You would deny me a simple request, Princess Amber? An extension of courtesy to our oh-so-beloved future queen?" He folded his arms, admiring his handy work of sending the normally outgoing princess into a stupefied state. "You're nothing like your mother. She was the kindest soul on the planet, and she knew how to treat people. You've wasted half your life treating others like dirt—myself included—and what have you got to show for it?" He gestured emphatically at her. "A wannabe replica of our glorious previous queen. You may look like your mother, Princess Amber, but you will _never be her_." He narrowed his eyes at the wide-eyed look the young girl was giving him. "Never."

It took every bit of restraint he possessed for Cedric (the real one) not to physically attack his own body just to get _Pain_ to cease his torment of the girl. He and Amber had a particularly unique bond with their mutual respect of and admiration for her fallen mother, and to hear his voice saying such horrid things to the clearly shaken girl before him… It was more than he could stand. His freedom from this possessive prison couldn't come quickly enough…if it ever did. He'd already isolated his best friend. Was he now to do the same to Amber?

Amber could hardly fathom a response as she held a hand to her stinging cheek. No one had _ever_ physically attacked her like that before, and for Cedric to do so? It was so…unexpected, and if she was honest…heartbreaking. She and Cedric hadn't always gotten along by any stretch of the imagination, but she did have a respect for him since they had discovered one common bond: her mother. So for him to use that against her? She couldn't take it. Wordlessly, she sobbed and turned, running in the other direction.

"Two down," the sorcerer chuckled, "a kingdom more to go… Who's next?"

"Amber?" James asked in utter confusion as he was walking through the halls, his sister pushing past him and continuing to sob as she hurried along. "Amber! What's wrong?" He sighed and turned, only to see Cedric standing there with his arms folded and a rather grim expression on his face. Sure, the sorcerer wasn't always one to be happy-go-lucky, but he wasn't usually so…mean-looking either. Shrugging it off, he approached him. "Hey, Cedric. Do you know what's up with Amber? She seemed upset."

"Imagine that," Cedric retorted with a mocking tone, though he shrugged and shook his head. "Perhaps it's better to… _show_ you rather than tell you."

"Huh?"

Through _Pain's_ manipulation, Cedric held out a hand and placed it over the boy's head. "Tell me, Prince James, what fears do you have? What keeps you up at night?" He smirked as the blonde's eyes dilated and his stance grew still. "What strikes terror into your very soul?"

Thanks to his link with Cedric's body and the fear and trauma he'd caused so far, _Pain's_ abilities were growing stronger. He could create illusions and allow people to see whatever they wanted to see, guided by their imaginations. And with that came the ability to allow the mental image to be displayed in real life. He could let people actually _see_ what they daydream, good or bad. It was now James who'd fallen victim to this new ability.

James gasped as he imagined something evil trying to overtake him—a dark shadow with wicked bright lights for eyes and razor-sharp teeth. He was both dumbfounded and horrified to see that his imagined scenario was now playing out before him. Behind Cedric's form lurked the very creature he feared, its low snarls and sinister grin sending chills down his spine. He wrenched away from Cedric's hold and turned, running off to his own room in fright as the creature dissipated. After all, with no creator around, it was an unfounded presence in the real world.

Cedric laughed haughtily to himself, a grin appearing on his face. "These children are such easy targets! All I have to do is lure them in with mere little compliments, and bam! They bend to my every whim!"

"Is that so?"

He growled and turned, finding Hattie, one of the castle workers, standing nearby with her hands on her hips. She was known for being something of a pest when Cedric was concerned, and her sarcastic nature was always on display when he was around. "What do _you_ want?"

"What did you do to the children, Cedric?" She threw her hand out in the direction the twins had run. "What are you doing, scaring them like that? That's a new low, even for you." She huffed. "Just one more bad quality to add to your ever-growing list."

Cedric chuckled and closed his eyes briefly. "I wouldn't patronize me if I were you, Hattie…" He slowly opened his eyes, which were now completely red and glowing, causing the woman to gasp in fear. "…You may be next."

Hattie stood only for a few moments, her mouth agape and her eyes widened, the irises swirling a bit, before shrieking and tearing out of the corridor.

A dark laugh erupted from Cedric as _Pain_ made a new realization. His powers now extended to adults and not just children. Children were rather easy to scare, but most adults tended to overlook the element of fear for the sake of maintaining some sense of composure and calm. He smirked as he considered his next move.

"Time to break that cycle with my next victims: the king and queen of Enchancia…"

To be continued


	4. Painful Realizations

Pain and Suffering

Summary: A wicked spirit has possessed Cedric, who is conscious through the entire debacle, and has decided to destroy the bond with the one person Cedric cherishes the most, as well as abolish the ties with those who have recently come to trust him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the idea and OC mentioned in the story both belong to Mr. Shortman92.

A/N: All right! It's time to start digging into the truth behind Cedric's actions, and who better to do that than Sofia? Also, one of my favorite visitors will be in this chapter. 😉 Consider this one of those 'explanation' chapters. Haha. Off we go!

Note: Brief reference to my OC Magdalena ("Magdalena") in here. Long story short, she's considered an extremely powerful sorceress, if not _the_ most powerful one. 😊

Chapter List:

Chapter 1: Caving In

Chapter 2: Deceptive Reverie

Chapter 3: Double the Trouble

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

Chapter 5: Unbroken

*Story*

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

 _Again with the long table in the ballroom… Again with the moonlight shining through the grand windows… Again, she was dressed in the same pale pink dress. And again, uncertainty dangled in the air._

 _Sofia looked around, more alert to the fact that this was, in fact, not reality. She'd seen this before. "I'm dreaming," she told herself, fully aware that whatever she was experiencing wasn't real. But still… She glanced down at the table and noted something that she didn't see in her previous nightmare: the table, illuminated by that same eerie green glow, appeared to be made entirely out of crystal._

 _Crystal… Why was that such an important detail all of a sudden? It was almost like she was trying to put a mysterious puzzle together, but she couldn't quite manage it. But it was so familiar!_

 _She looked at the other side of the table. Instead of the child form of Cedric at the end of the table this time, it was the normal form of Cedric, though he seemed rather dazed and trance-like. "Mr. Cedric?" she asked uncertainly, memories of recent events still lodged in her mind. She couldn't forget him attacking her… How could she? She frowned and shoved that thought aside. This was her FRIEND. Something was clearly WRONG. "Mr. Cedric! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Despite her louder call, she realized that he still hadn't even moved._

 _Despite his treatment of her recently, she couldn't leave him alone. It would undermine the nature of their friendship, and she couldn't—wouldn't—allow that to happen. She stood up, intent on determining the cause for his actions and current state, but before she could proceed, the withered form of_ _ **Pain**_ _appeared in the middle of the table._

 _Sofia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, recognizing the same evil being from her other nightmare. However,_ _ **Pain**_ _wasn't facing her. He was turned toward Cedric. Anxiety gripped her, and she was extremely nervous to see just what would happen next._

" _Princess Sofia," the crackling voice jeered, the wicked form quickly turning to face her. His charred, bandaged face and glowing red eyes caused her to gasp in fright._

 _Sofia scrambled back into her chair before realizing that the being was quickly advancing her, causing her to sink lower and lower into her chair as her eyes grew wider and wider. When they were mere inches apart, a silence fell over them. Sofia's heavy breathing was the only thing heard. And then…_

" _ **BOO!"**_ _ **Pain**_ _cackled uproariously as Sofia turned her head to the side, eyes tightly shut, as if expecting a physical attack._

… _But nothing happened. The princess opened her eyes and glanced up, noting that_ _ **Pain**_ _had vanished from where he was previously. She sat up fully in her chair and looked to the end of the table, just in time to see_ _ **Pain**_ _approaching Cedric and lowering his face to the sorcerer's level, taunting him with cruel words and painful memories that she knew her friend would just hope to forget. "Hey!"_

 _ **Pain**_ _whirled around, annoyed that he'd been interrupted._

" _Leave him alone!" She stood up bravely as the evil entity slowly approached her around the table._

" _You can't save him, Princess," he drawled lowly, his skeletal frame clacking in a disturbing manner as he did. "Cedric is under my control now. He belongs to me, and soon you and your entire foolish family will be as well." He sneered at her as she glared back at him. "I'll grow stronger, feeding on your fear and pain, until the entire world is in my grasp and is hurled into one big, never-ending nightmare. You will never awaken—none of you… And you'll be forced to suffer evermore."_

" _You're wrong!" she yelled as he now stood before her. "I'll stop you!"_

 _A derisive laugh escaped from him as he replied lowly, "I'd like to see you try, you pest." He reached out and ran his sharp nails over her cheek, causing her to wince in pain, before yelling, "WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Startled, Sofia gasped sharply as she awoke the next morning, finding that she was still seated on her window seat, a blanket half off of her. Easing out of her hazy state, a look of realization spread across her face. "I've got to know what's wrong with him," she whispered before hurrying to get ready for the day.

Once dressed, she left her room and ran into her siblings in the hall. "Hey, you guys," she said softly, a bit ashamed that she'd shut them out the last few days. However, she noticed that they didn't seem to be at all upset with her. If anything, they just seemed to be…catatonic almost. She frowned curiously. "Are you guys okay?"

"Not really," James responded as he gently took Amber's hand, sighing as she glanced away. "Amber and I… We ran into Cedric yesterday, and he said some…really mean things to Amber, Sofia." He saw the frown deepening on his younger sister's face. "And he made me face a fear I had, but it—" He sighed in frustration as he squeezed his twin's hand a little tighter. "It's hard to explain, Sofia…"

"I know," she responded simply, getting their attention. "Something is wrong with Mr. Cedric, and I'm going to find out what. I'll see you guys in a little while." She rushed past them, heading for the castle doors.

"Where are you going?" Amber called.

"To get some answers!" With that, Sofia took off for a flying coach.

* * *

Merlin was just sitting down to his breakfast when he heard a hasty knock fall upon his door. "Strange," he murmured as he stroked his beard. "I'm not expecting company." Shrugging, he stood and walked toward the door, pulling it open. He was flabbergasted to see a whirl of purple and pink rush through the door and right past him. He blinked a few times before turning around and adjusting his glasses, realizing just who his visitor was. "Princess Sofia?"

She nodded guiltily. "Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Merlin," she replied softly before giving him a determined look, "but I need your help." Seeing she quite clearly had his attention, she told him, "It's Mr. Cedric…"

The wizard's eyes narrowed at her simple explanation. "Tell me what's going on."

So she did… She explained everything that she'd experienced and what little she actually knew.

"I'm…not entirely sure what to do, Princess," he admitted after hearing her out. "There are probably only a few things that could cause what you've explained, so…"

"Mr. Merlin, please!" She clasped her hands together in a pleading motion. "I'm terrified. I can't stop shaking just _thinking_ about Mr. Cedric. He's never hurt me like he did recently, and that's _not_ my friend. Something is controlling him, and I know it. Ever since looking into Mr. Cedric's eyes two days ago, I've had really bad dreams. As far as I know, Amber and James have probably experienced the same thing."

"Just a moment." He frowned in concern. "Did you say nightmares?" Seeing her nod and hearing her description of the entity she had encountered, he shook his head, a look of horror on his face. "Oh, dear…"

"What?" She gave him a perplexed look. "You know something, don't you? What's going on with Mr. Cedric?"

"Have a seat, Sofia." He conjured a chair for her and for himself, both of them sitting and facing each other as he drew on his energy to explain what he knew. "I've heard stories about the creature you mentioned. Before Enchancia was ever 'Enchancia,' it was a dark land called the Forest of Nightmares, run by the evil spirit known as _Pain_. People would have terrifying hallucinations in the forest, which is how it earned its name." He saw that she was paying close attention, so he continued with his story. "However, one day, a powerful sorceress named Magdalena managed to contain _Pain_ inside of a crystal in a nearby cave, sealing him and his destructive ways forever."

Sofia's mouth dropped, a look of realization etched on her face. "Mr. Cedric knocked over a large crystal in a cave we've never explored the other day. Do you think that could have something to do with this?"

"It very likely might be. No creature has ever lived in that cave since _Pain's_ imprisonment, because the crystal gave off very strange and eerie vibes. No creature would go near it."

Sofia recalled rather clearly her uncomfortable feelings around the crystal and how she and her siblings had felt better once it had shattered, thanks to Cedric.

"It seems to me, Princess Sofia, that you need to seal _Pain_ into a new crystal since his old one shattered. Without something to encase him, he will continue causing trouble and creating nightmares for everyone."

"Can't I just destroy him?" she asked somewhat irritably, hardly believing the question coming out of her mouth. Then again, she was agitated: some evil being was manipulating her friend and using him to do his bidding… Destroying him would be favorable not only for her but also for the sorcerer.

"Actually, it's not quite that easy, I'm afraid." The old wizard cleared his throat. " _Pain_ as a dark entity is actually just a manifestation of pain and fear, which cannot be destroyed. As long as those things exist, so will he." Utilizing his wand, he created a new large crystal and lowered it to the ground. "I'm going to teach you the trap spell for sealing the evil spirit away for good. Once you do so, return the crystal to me, and I'll secure it."

He taught her the necessary spell, taking a few times to go over the correct phrasing, before shrinking the crystal and conjuring a satchel, which he placed around Sofia's shoulders. "Here you are," he told her as he lowered the smaller form of the crystal into the bag. "You know a growing spell, yes?" Seeing her nod, he smiled. "I trust you can take care of this, Princess. If anyone can save Cedric, you can."

She smiled for the first time in days, nodding. "Thanks, Mr. Merlin." She began to turn before declaring, "I'm going to save Mr. Cedric." With that, she took off again, the key to her friend's salvation within reach at last.

"Good luck, little one," the old man whispered as he watched her from his castle door.

To be continued…


	5. Unbroken

Pain and Suffering

Summary: A wicked spirit has possessed Cedric, who is conscious through the entire debacle, and has decided to destroy the bond with the one person Cedric cherishes the most, as well as abolish the ties with those who have recently come to trust him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the idea and OC mentioned in the story both belong to Mr. Shortman92.

A/N: Okay, guys! Here's the final chapter. 😊 Um, be prepared for some…emotional parts. Let's just say that facing your fears is one thing, but facing reality is another. I know it's been a rather dark and somber story, but I do hope you've enjoyed it—especially Mr. Shortman92, whose idea this was in the first place. With that said, I'll leave you with the final chapter. Look for the next story soon!

Chapter List:

Chapter 1: Caving In

Chapter 2: Deceptive Reverie

Chapter 3: Double the Trouble

Chapter 4: Painful Realizations

Chapter 5: Unbroken

*Story*

Chapter 5: Unbroken

"Do you think she's okay?" James asked as he and Amber were walking aimlessly through the hallways together not long after Sofia's departure. "With everything that's been going on…"

"She'll be fine, James," Amber assured him, giving him a confident smile, even though on the inside she felt just exactly the opposite. Cedric's words and actions had really done a number on her yesterday, although she did not want to admit it. For her, saying it out loud or even relenting to the idea of it was unacceptable. "The best thing we can do for Sofia is to let her handle whatever it is she's trying to do. Unlike the rest of us, it seems like she has things under control."

The boy sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I know. I just…"

"Shh." The blonde girl pressed a finger to her brother's lips as she saw a familiar figure approaching from the distance. "It's Cedric," she whispered, frowning and grabbing the boy's hand. "Come on." She pulled him along and tugged him behind one of the long curtains, each of them peeking through little breaks in the fabric as the sorcerer neared their previously-occupied spot.

"It feels weird hiding from _Cedric_ ," James admitted with a frown as he carefully watched him from a distance.

"Yeah, well, nothing about that whole thing yesterday was exactly 'normal.'" Amber frowned once she saw Miranda approaching him, an oblivious smile on her face. "Oh, no, not again…"

"Cedric, I'm glad I ran into you," Miranda told the sorcerer with a sigh of relief.

" _ **We'll see about that**_ ," the sinister spirit mocked mentally, taunting Cedric's captive soul yet again. " _ **It certainly seems that this family RELIES on you for whatever reason, Cedric. Isn't that interesting?**_ "

" _Leave the queen alone!_ "Cedric demanded, growling. " _It's bad enough what you've done to Sofia and her siblings, but I won't have you terrorizing Queen Miranda as well! This has got to stop!_ "

" _ **Oh, it will stop all right…**_ " Another wicked chuckle erupted through Cedric's brain before _Pain_ regained control of the situation. "Queen Miranda, what can I do for you?"

The brunette sighed softly before clasping her hands together. "The kids have been acting a little…off lately, especially the last two days. It started with Sofia when she apparently wasn't feeling well. And yesterday and today, Amber and James have been acting strangely too. It's like they're scared of something, but I'm not sure what it could be. Do you know of anything to help?"

A sly smile splayed across the sorcerer's face as the response came while he stared directly into her eyes, noticing her blue irises were beginning to dilate a bit. "I suggest you and I go to the throne room where we might discuss this matter with King Roland. After all, it's a family matter, correct?"

Miranda nodded in a bit of a daze as she took his arm and led him away to the throne room.

The twins exchanged glances before quickly hurrying after them and slipping, unseen, into the throne room so that they could continue hiding and watching. Something wasn't right about this at all… They remained tucked behind yet another curtain as the adults met up.

Roland smiled in surprise as he noticed his wife and his friend approaching him with their arms linked together. Evidently, the bonding the other day had gone better than expected. It was nice to see them both getting along so well. …Or so he thought. He narrowed his eyes curiously as he glimpsed a bit of a nervous look on Miranda's face and a confident smirk on Cedric's, which was…weird. Something wasn't quite right here.

"Your Majesty," Cedric began as he released his hold on Miranda's arm, "your wife mentioned to me that the children seem to be a bit afraid for whatever reason. She wanted me to try to cure their fear." Noticing the king's nod, he chuckled and folded his arms, confusing the fair-haired man. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but I won't be doing that."

The king's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Because I rather enjoy scaring them." He grinned wickedly as Roland's mouth dropped open in shock. "As Hattie put it, it's one of my many bad qualities, but I think I'll make an exception and welcome _this_ particular quality with open arms!" He cackled.

"Guards, seize him!" Roland pointed at Cedric. He couldn't believe this was happening… _again_!

Cedric turned and glared daggers at the approaching men, smirking in satisfaction as they began backing away once they noticed his glowing red eyes. "Yes, wise choice. I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

"Cedric, what has gotten into you?" Roland demanded angrily.

"What an excellent question," the sorcerer crooned with a dark laugh. He turned back to the startled royals as Miranda now stood next to her husband. "Allow me to show you." With that, _Pain_ stepped directly out of Cedric's body, causing the sorcerer to collapse onto the floor with a thud.

"Cedric!" Miranda gasped as her senses cleared. She hurried to him and knelt down, checking to make sure he was all right. While seemingly unconscious, she did find that he was at least breathing, which was a relief. She glared up at the evil being.

"Well, now I have quite the captive audience," the skeletal spirit remarked as he grinned, turning toward the slightly rustling curtain. "Prince James, Princess Amber, would you like to join us?"

"What?" Roland turned and was surprised to see the twins nervously approaching the entity, almost as if under a trance now.

 _Pain_ stared into the kids' eyes, his own glowing red ones brighter and more powerful. Slowly, he approached them, the world around them and everyone else currently in the castle warping into what could only be described as a nightmare world. In this 'realm,' there existed anything and everything anyone could ever be terrified of: spiders, snakes, strange shadows in the peripheral vision, disembodied voices, blood seeping through the walls, scratching sounds on the floor, spontaneous shaking of the ground, screeching noises, and even decomposing bodies with the skin slowly rotting away. "Welcome to _my_ world," he sneered, the majority of the royal family now encapsulated with their own fears.

* * *

Sofia arrived back to the castle, only to see that it was different the moment she walked through the front door. It was like an alternate dimension, with the fabric of reality seeming to tear before her eyes, and with a variety of objects and even people warped in some way. She shook off her anxiety of the situation and grew more confident, rushing toward the throne room, the satchel still secure around her body and the crystal safely tucked away within it.

"I'm a Protector," she told herself as she reached for the door. "It's my responsibility to protect everyone from this evil…" Those illusions surrounding her began to fade away. _Pain's_ methods weren't affecting her now. She was brave and strong, and she was about to prove it. She yanked the door open and stood her ground before the wicked spirit. "Hey! Let go of my family and everyone else you've tried to destroy, _Pain_!"

"Ah, the little princess knows my name," the dark figure chuckled before slowly beginning to approach her.

"Sofia, look out!" Roland called in horror.

"It's okay, Dad," she assured him, never taking her eyes off of _Pain_. "I've got this."

"You certainly do," _Pain_ admitted as he observed the girl. "It appears my tactics are no longer working on you. And why would they? You're different from the rest of your family." He leaned down toward her and inhaled slowly, causing her to shrink back as he smirked. "I could sense it the moment I saw you. I could smell your fears, your emotions… How…intriguing…they smelled."

Sofia's face contorted into one of repulsion as she backed away from him. "I'm not afraid of you," she said firmly.

He laughed. "I know. My tricks aren't working, so I'm afraid I'm just going to have to hurt you…by hurting someone you truly care about… Since nothing I do now gets to you." He grinned as he turned and glanced around the room at the others. "So who's it going to be, Princess Sofia? Dear old Mother and Father? Ooh, how about your siblings? Oh, no, I know…" He grinned maniacally as he caught sight of the sorcerer lying unconscious on the floor next to Miranda.

The princess followed the spirit's gaze and then quickly glared at him, demanding, "Don't you dare hurt Mr. Cedric!"

"It's quite interesting, Princess. Your dear Cedric is now immune to my powers and is clearly not aware of the events right now. He's exhausted. He's physically weak from hosting my spirit." A sneer appeared on his dark features. "Do you know the key to victory, Princess Sofia? Knowing the enemy's weakness." He raised his left hand, green sparks beginning to form between his fingers. "And from what I've seen quite clearly, the sorcerer is _your_ greatest weakness. Therefore…" He laughed wickedly as he unleashed a physical attack on Cedric with green lightning now erupting from his fingertips.

Cedric jolted once, startled into painful alertness as he felt the electricity coursing through his veins. He felt like he was on fire.

"Stop it!" Sofia yelled, her eyes wide as she stared disbelievingly at the scene. She saw her friend writhing in agony, his painful yelling echoing in her ears. She'd heard enough. She turned and glared angrily at _Pain_. " _Pain_!" She waited until he released his attack on Cedric, only to turn to her with an amused smirk. She reached down to the satchel. "I know _your_ weakness too."

He chuckled, clearly entertained with her words. "Oh, really? Do tell, little princess. Do tell." His mouth dropped as he watched her reach into the satchel and pull out a crystal—the same type that had imprisoned him the last time. He sputtered angrily, "Wh-Where did you get that?!"

"You'll know soon enough." She held the crystal out before her, her hands clamped tightly around it as she began chanting the spell Merlin had taught her.

The room started twisting as alternate dimensions disappeared and a sense of reality was beginning to restore itself. The figure of _Pain_ , however, was screaming in agony and anger as his spirit was absorbed into the crystal, now glowing the same eerie green she'd once come to dread. Now, it was evidence of their victory. The spell was broken, and everyone was restored to normal.

Cedric shakily stood from the floor, aided in part by the other members of the royal family, before hesitantly approaching his apprentice. He cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Um… What…do you plan to do with the crystal?"

"I'm going to give it to Mr. Merlin for safe keeping." She offered him a gentle smile, which he was relieved to see after everything they'd been through. "You're welcome to join me if you'd like, Mr. Cedric."

"I'd love that…" He sighed, looking around apologetically to the members of the royal family. "I beg you all to forgive me. I was unaware that I'd been possessed until it was too late, and I couldn't break away from that _thing's_ hold…"

"I'm glad to see it was another being's doing and not yours," Roland admitted. "We'd come too far for _you_ to be the one oppressing everyone."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you for that." He glanced toward Miranda. "Queen Miranda, thank you for helping me, and I am so very sorry for the deception that befell you."

"It's okay, Cedric," she assured him with a gentle smile. "It's forgotten. And there's nothing to forgive, since it wasn't your fault to begin with."

He nodded appreciatively before turning to the twins. "Prince James, I'm so sorry that you had to see the nightmare visions that he showed you. You deserve far better respect than that."

James smiled and nodded.

Cedric looked toward Amber, who shied away a bit despite knowing the truth. He reached out and gently caressed the cheek that _Pain_ had previously forced him to slap. "Princess Amber, I owe you quite possibly one of the deepest heartfelt apologies. Those words he made me say… I would never— _could_ never—believe them." He gently cupped both sides of her face as he heard her sniffling and saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He leaned down to whisper to her, "You're perfect the way you are, and you'll make a wonderful queen, just like your mother."

Amber sobbed openly before lunging toward him, wrapping him in an unexpected hug. She allowed her tears to fall, her small frame shaking as the fear and stress from the last few days melted away. She felt a sense of relief as Cedric's arms gently held her in place, returning her hug. Maybe this was why Sofia liked hugging him so much… He could offer great comfort, whether he realized it or not.

After a few moments, Cedric smiled gently as the blonde girl stood aside and tried futilely to wipe away her tears. He chuckled softly and placed his hands on either side of her face, clearing the tears away for her. "Don't allow anyone to make you cry ever again," he advised her, earning a bright smile from the princess.

"I won't," she promised as he then turned to the final family member.

Cedric instantly noticed how Sofia's strong and poised demeanor changed to one of uncertainty and hesitation. He frowned heavily, knowing how deeply she must have been hurt and scarred by _Pain's_ words and actions. He carefully reached out and gently placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, feeling her shaking beneath his fingertips. "He really scared you," he noted, a definitive analysis more than an inquiry. Seeing her look away in shame, he knelt before her and softly grasped her chin, turning her to face him again. (It was _so_ much gentler than when _Pain_ had done so, she observed.) "Sofia, I am truly, deeply, honestly sorry for what happened to you. You of all people didn't deserve this… And I hate to think that I've betrayed you twice now…"

Sofia grasped his hands and lowered them, shaking her head emphatically. "No, Mr. Cedric. You weren't in control. We all know that. I don't blame you for what _Pain_ did… How could I?" She inhaled once and sighed. "He just…really shook me up, I think. It's terrifying to think that the people you love and care about could suddenly completely change…" She shook her head a few times. "And I don't _ever_ want to lose you like that again, Mr. Cedric." She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly as he did the same. "I love you, Mr. Cedric…"

Those words were music to his ears now. They assured him that the worst was over, and things would be okay. It would take more than an intrusive, wicked, manipulative spirit to break their bond. He smiled in relief. "I love you too, Sofia… And nothing and no one will ever come between us like that again. I promise."

She smiled tiredly toward him, shaking her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Cedric… People will _try_ to come between us, but we'll just have to be stronger than they are." Her mind instantly went to Prisma—still out there and still dangerous. She'd hate to have to deal with _her_ trying to ruin the bond she shared with her friends and family.

"I think we're already there," he responded kindly, smiling. "Or at the very least, we're _almost_ there."

Sofia nodded before helping him to his feet. Once her family had dispersed, she looked toward her friend, taking his hand and placing the crystal into the satchel again. "Come on. Mr. Merlin needs to take care of this thing already so that we don't have a repeat of this mess."

Cedric chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. And…thank you, Sofia."

She looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For still being able to see the good in me, even when it was hard to see it myself."

Sofia smiled and squeezed his hand gently as they walked. "That's what friends are for, Mr. Cedric."

He returned the smile as they pressed forward, once again prepared to face their fears and troubles _together_.

The end


End file.
